euscfandomcom-20200223-history
Junior Europa Song Contest 2
|return = |withdraw = |map year = J2|Green = Y|vote = Each country/jury awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs.|nex2 = |dates = |host country = |pre2 = |winner = "Legends"|pre = 1|nex = 3}}Junior Europa Song Contest 2, often referred to as JESC 2, was the debut edition of the Junior Europa Song Contest. It was held in Istanbul, Turkey as it was the host's country chose Istanbul while Aleyna Tilki was selected as the presenter. Fifteen participated in the second edition, including Australia, Finland, France, Netherlands and Sweden that made their debut appearance in the edition. Albania, Germany and Ireland announced their withdrawal from the second edition. United Kingdom was crowned as the winner of the edition with the song "Legends" performed by Asanda. The song gathered a total of 98 points, 15 points ahead the runner-up, Russia. Ukraine finished on third place, while Serbia, Finland and Israel completed the top 6 of the edition. Location For further information see Istanbul Istanbul, historically known as Constantinople and Byzantium, is the most populous city in Turkey and the country's economic, cultural, and historic center. Istanbul is a transcontinental city in Eurasia, straddling the Bosphorus strait (which separates Europe and Asia) between the Sea of Marmara and the Black Sea. Its commercial and historical center lies on the European side and about a third of its population lives on the Asian side. The city is the administrative center of the Istanbul Metropolitan Municipality (coterminous with Istanbul Province), both hosting a population of around 15 million residents. Istanbul is one of the world's most populous cities and ranks as the world's 3rd-largest city proper and the largest European city. Istanbul is viewed as a bridge between the East and West. Founded under the name of Byzantion on the Sarayburnu promontory around 660 BCE, the city grew in size and influence, having become one of the most important cities in history. After its reestablishment as Constantinople in 330 CE, it served as an imperial capital for almost 16 centuries, during the Roman/Byzantine (330–1204 and 1261–1453), the Latin (1204–1261), and the Ottoman (1453–1922) empires. It was instrumental in the advancement of Christianity during Roman and Byzantine times, before the Ottomans conquered the city in 1453 CE and transformed it into an Islamic stronghold and the seat of the Ottoman Caliphate. Istanbul's strategic position on the historic Silk Road, rail networks to Europe and the Middle East, and the only sea route between the Black Sea and the Mediterranean have produced a cosmopolitan populace. While Ankara was chosen instead as the new Turkish capital after the Turkish War of Independence, the city has maintained its prominence in geopolitical and cultural affairs. The population of the city has increased tenfold since the 1950s, as migrants from across Anatolia have moved in and city limits have expanded to accommodate them. Arts, music, film, and cultural festivals were established towards the end of the 20th century and continue to be hosted by the city today. Infrastructure improvements have produced a complex transportation network in the city. Logo & Slogan On June 22 the official theme for the second Junior Europa Song Contest was revealed. Turkish broadcaster create the logo. The slogan "Breaking Stereotypes" is a message for all of the World. Results Final Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the Junior Europa Song Contest Countries that are active members of the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) are also eligible to participate in the Europa Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active EBU Members * : NDR stated that the country will take a one edition break - and most likely a return to the contest in the third edition . There has been no official reason for this withdrawal yet. * : RTÉ Decided to withdraw from the second edition . There has been no official reason for this withdrawal yet . * : Although RAI did not participate , they announced that they will broadcast the show. * : RTCG stated that a debut in the third edition is likely . However, they did announce that they will be broadcasting this edition in Istanbul. * : RTP showed an interest in participating in the second edition of the contest , however , nothing was stated showing their confirmation. It is unknown if Portugal will debut in the third edition. External links * Forum Category:Junior Editions